An electronic device includes three keys (a home key, a back key, and a multi-key) for manipulation. The three keys may be on a lower portion of the electronic device in the form of a physical key or may be displayed in a display in the form of a soft key. Besides, each of various electronic devices using different operating systems includes a physical key in a lower end area of a front surface thereof for a device control.